Swooping Snitchbug
The Swooping Snitchbug is a creature found in both Pikmin games. They are legless, round, flying insects that have devolved wing-like antennae as a means of locomotion. They swoop down, as their name suggests, and grab their prey with their claws. After carrying them for a few seconds, they violently throw them towards the ground. This action would harm most prey, whereas Pikmin are simply replanted and reverted to their original leaf-receptacle state. These creatures will plummet to the ground if weighed down by a sufficient number of Pikmin, or with a single Purple Pikmin, rendering it susceptible to further attack. Ultra-bitter Spray may also be used to freeze it in mid-air, causing it to drop to the ground, which is arguably easier, but of course produces no corpse, and may be considered a waste of sprays. Occasionally in Pikmin 2, the caves such as the Subterranean Complex, a Swooping Snitchbug might accidentally throw a Pikmin into the abyss below, killing it. Should it throw a Yellow Pikmin that is holding a Bomb Rock, the bomb-rock will explode, killing the Yellow Pikmin, all Pikmin caught in the blast, and the Swooping Snitchbug. The position of the Swooping Snitchbug in the Enemy reel, which is otherwise alphabetical, indicates that the creature's name may originally have started with "flying". In Pikmin, it only appears in the Forest of Hope on day 15 and forward, and in the Distant Spring on day 4 and forward. The Swooping Snitchbug is confirmed to return in Pikmin 3 as seen in the April 17 Nintendo Direct video being attacked by Winged Pikmin __TOC__ Gallery File:Normal_snitchbug-pikmin.jpg|Artwork of a Swooping Snitchbug carrying Pikmin from Pikmin. Swooping Snitchbug.jpg|A Swooping Snitchbug at the Perplexing Pool in Pikmin 2. 173.png|A Swooping Snitchbug in the Piklopedia of Pikmin 2. Swooping Snitchbug.png|A Swooping Snitchbug in the Perplexing Pool. Pikmin-3-3.jpg|A Swooping Snitchbug being attacked by some Winged Pikmin in Pikmin 3. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy Description A member of the scarpanid family. Although originally a ground dweller, its oversized antennae developed into wings, allowing it to fly around freely. The snitchbug doesn't eat Pikmin, but rather picks them up, carries them away, and firmly replants them in another location. Glitch There is a glitch in Pikmin: Once you've knocked the Swooping Snitchbug down to the ground, throw your Pikmin onto the creature and swarm it with all of the other Pikmin, which should kill it. Then, carry it back to the Onions by swarming the corpse. Later, you will notice the Pikmin you threw on the squirming Swooping Snitchbug are floating in the air, making the attacking motion as if they are attacking something invisible. Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin 1, the Swooping Snitchbug's code name is "napkid". Category:Airborne enemies Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Subterranean Complex Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3 Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Distant Spring Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Perplexing Pool Category:Wistful Wild Category:2-Player Battle Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:Pikmin images